<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flufftober 7 - Dancing by Tori_Aoshiro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878912">Flufftober 7 - Dancing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro'>Tori_Aoshiro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Dancing, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Folk Dance, M/M, Multi, that's basically it, they're just having a good happy time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Roman's turn to pick the group activity for the polycule's sunday date. And he decided he wants to dance with ALL his partners at the same time. Yes, that includes you, Virgil!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, DRLAMP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flufftober 7 - Dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh boy, I'm so sorry guys! I had two days of dissociating, which sucked, and I couldn't write a word. Maybe I'll try writing the prompts I missed at the end of the event.</p><p>I'm so glad I didn't miss this one though! This is my favorite polyship, which is just all the sides together XD It's called DLAMPR, or DRLAMP, or DRCALM, tbh nobody really agrees on how to spell it ^^'</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Virgil, come on! Everyone's waiting for you downstairs!"</p><p>"HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"</p><p>"Hey, we had a deal, you have to try at least once!"</p><p>"I can't go outside, I'm a vampire."</p><p>"You're not a vampire, you're a couch potato. Up you go," Roman sighed, throwing his boyfriend across his shoulder like a potato sack. Virgil screeched and punched his back like a particularly angry toddler, but Roman calmly walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. "Okay guys, we're ready!"</p><p>"Woooh," Patton cheered, jumping up, followed by Remus. "Yay, Vee! You're gonna… hang out with us?"</p><p>"Please… Don't… Don't say anything, don't look at me," Virgil asked, half-menacingly and half-pleadingly.</p><p>"You should have thought of this before trying to skip date day," Janus smirked, leaning against the doorframe.</p><p>Virgil just flipped him the bird as Roman carried him to the backyard, followed by their four other partners.</p><p>It was a beautiful afternoon, and it wasn't too hot anymore, thank gods. Roman had already prepared everything, because he knew Logan hated last-minute delays or accidents, and he wanted the best conditions for everyone to try and have a good time, even the more reluctant parties involved. Roman bent down and tried to help Virgil onto his feet, but the emo had decided to make things difficult for him and decided his legs didn't work, so Roman just sat him down on the grass and rolled his eyes at him.</p><p>"We're doing at least one, and then I promise you can stop if you want to, okay?"</p><p>"Fine, but we're watching Coraline tonight."</p><p>"Deal!" Roman smiled and pulling him up so fast Virgil tripped and fell in his arms. By his smug grin, Virgil could tell he had done this on purpose. So of course he had to take revenge, and what better way to do so than pulling him down and kissing him so hard he lost his balance and fell too?</p><p>"Woohoo, are we fucking in the garden?" Remus exclaimed, already unbuttoning his shirt.</p><p>"Remus, no, you're going to scare Virgil," Roman said, clutching his laughing boyfriend in his arms.</p><p>"Dude, I'm ace, not sex-phobic."</p><p>"I'm talking about him getting naked, there's nothing scarier!"</p><p>"Wanna see?" Remus said suggestively.</p><p>"No thanks, Ree."</p><p>Logan and Patton helped Virgil and Roman up, excited to start now that the whole tension around the group activity had gone way down. Roman rubbed his hands. "Alright, loves! It's easy! First we hold hands and stand in a circle!"</p><p>"Why are we doing this again?" Janus asked.</p><p>"Because that's the only dancing style I found where we can all dance together at the same time, we can waltz all you want when you pick what we're doing." Roman pouted.</p><p>All six of them tried to stand in a circle, and then Logan made them hold hands and spread out because that was the best way he knew to make a perfect circle.</p><p>"Great, now follow my steps: forward, two, three, four, backward, two, thr-ow!" Roman cried.</p><p>"Oh, sorry!" Patton said, as Roman jumped, wiggling his foot around after he stepped on it.</p><p>"It's okay, let's try again… Forward, two, thr-ow! Virgil!"</p><p>"Oops, sorry," Virgil said with a smirk.</p><p>"Can we please focus on our task and stop fooling around?" Logan sighed.</p><p>"Sorry Logan, we'll behave!" Patton promised, giving the others his stern "or else" look.</p><p>Much to Roman's relief, they managed to do the steps without anybody getting hurt this time. After they completed three sequences in a row, he upped the game and added skipping to the right between them, then he turned on the music on the stereo he'd installed so they could follow the rhythm.</p><p>Drums and violins filled the garden as they tried to skip and step in time while maintaining their circle. That was very fun to Patton and Remus, a bit less to Logan and Virgil, but they were generally doing a rather good job, and Roman's smile as they tried their best was worth it. Janus was surprisingly good at synchronizing with everyone, despite his lack of enthusiasm earlier.</p><p>"How are you that good, Jan?"</p><p>"Oh, well, you know how much I hate dancing," Janus replied with a wink to help Logan detect the sarcasm.</p><p>"I didn't know, actually!" Patton laughed happily.</p><p>They kept dancing in this simple manner, forward, backward, skip to the right, repeat, until the music stopped.</p><p>"Okay, bye!" Virgil said and went to sit against the wall.</p><p>"Aw, really Virgil? Did you hate it that much?"</p><p>"If it was too boring for you, I was about to teach you the couples' part!" Roman interjected.</p><p>"Nope, too much, I'm ducking out," Virgil said, pulling his hoodie flush against himself.</p><p>Logan left the circle to join his partner. "Virgil, was it too much physically or emotionally?"</p><p>"Uuuh, emotionally," Virgil said after a moment of hesitation.</p><p>"Would you like some assistance?"</p><p>"I'm okay, I'll manage. But, um…"</p><p>Logan nodded in understanding and looked at the others who were already waiting in concern. "I believe Virgil and I will 'tap out' for now."</p><p>"No problem L! You two may simply admire the view!" Roman said dramatically, grabbing Patton and Janus's sides and making them laugh.</p><p>Remus hoped in front of him and the much smaller circle started dancing again. Roman showed them how to spin two by two between the other sequences, making Patton giggle and Janus gasp when he tried something a little more daring. Remus saw that and tried as well, and soon the brothers were pretty much competing to see who could dance the most extravagantly.</p><p>Watching them, huddled together, Virgil and Logan were smiling and enjoying the others' excitement. Logan was just not one for physical and/or artistic activities. Virgil though, he was much more inclined to these things, just not in public. Maybe someday he'd feel good enough to try again.</p><p>The four kept dancing, trying a couple new styles, until the sun went down and they had to get back inside. All in all, although they didn't all enjoy it the same, it was a nice experience, and that was date Sunday was for!</p><p>Logan cooked, that night and Virgil prepared the living room as the others cleaned up and rested. They had a movie night as promised, Patton curled up between Logan and Virgil, Janus doing a bit of skin care and the brothers lying on the floor and making fun of the movie.</p><p>Just a nice day where things go well. You need that, once in a while.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>